Always Zack
by Shirosenshi Kisetsu 116
Summary: On the way to Modeoheim, Zack and the others get caught in a snow storm and take shelter in a cave, but with Tseng and the other cadet gone, what will Zack to to poor Cloud? Yaoi! Clack pairing. Just huggin and crap, nothing bad.


Yayz! Clack fluffz! I was bored and wrote this, so sorry if it's bad!

* * *

Cloud rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them. Which was kind of hard when it was minus thirty out.

It was Genesis's fault they were there in the first place. He sent his monsters to attack the helicopter where him, his cadet friend Watari, the serious looking Turk Tseng, and the first class SOLDIER Zack Fair were traveling in.

He had already met and become good friends with Zack. The guy was impossible not to befriend, with his always happy expression, and hyper attitude. The guy couldn't even walk, he was either running or bouncing from one place to another. But he was a huggy person, and Cloud was not a huggy person.

_Speak of the devil. _

Zack skipped into the cave they were taking shelter in (And Cloud was guarding) carrying some fire wood for the fire. He was covered in snow, and in some places on his clothes, ice.

Cloud snorted in laughter.

"Heya Cloudy! Hope you didn't get to cold while you were waiting."

He shook his head. "Not really. And can you stop calling me that? My name is Cloud, no 'y' attached."

Zack dropped the wood into a pile, and brushed the snow off himself. "That wouldn't be any fun though, I like Cloudy better then Cloud. And I'm sure you don't want me calling you Chocobo head."

Cloud's shudder had nothing to do with th cold. "Er... Where's Watari and Tseng?"

Zack shrugged and sat himself down beside Cloud, who immediately moved away from the general area.

"Tseng wanted to look for more fire wood, and scout ahead a bit to see how far we are from Modeoheim. I told him he was an idiot and came back here to snuggle with you!" He reached over, as if to grab the teen and pull him into a big bear hug.

Cloud quickly moved away as far as possible. "Sir, maybe you should concentrate on lighting the fire so we don't freeze to death."

He didn't miss the pout that the first class gave him.

_He kind of looks like a puppy... Cute..._

A light blush dusted his cheeks as he thought that.

Zack's expression changed from a pout, to a cocky grin. "So Cloudy? Finally realize how good looking I am?" He combed a hand threw his hair as if to emphasize his 'good looks'.

Cloud grabbed his helmet and shoved it over his head. "Fire sir, fire. It's cold."

"Fine, but if I start the fire, you have to promise me you'll take off the helmet, I like your chocobo hair. Actually, how about you never wear it around me okay?"

_Well as long as he doesn't start demanding hugs, I'll go with it._

He removed the helmet and glared at the SOLDIER.

"Aw! You're soo cute when you glare Cloudy! It's like you want to disembowel me with your eyes or something!"

Cloud gritted his teeth. "I am not cute."

But Zack was ignoring him, all his attention focused on lighting the pile of damp wood with his fira materia.

It took him a few minutes but the wood eventually burst into flame, warming the small cave almost instantly.

A smile graced Cloud's lips as the warmth slowly melted into his chilled bones, he closed his eyes and sighed. _This calls for a nap._

"Hey Cloud?"

**Poke**

_No nap for me today I guess._

"Yes Sir?"

He opened one eye to stare at the older man who was poking him with a thinner piece of wood.

Zack put the wood down and started hugging himself and shivering. "I'm really cold. Do you think we could... You know?"

If it was possible for a person's eyes to pop out of their head, Cloud's would have. But instead he just stared wide eyed at Zack.

Zack raised and eyebrow when he saw Cloud's expression, then his brain finally registered the information and he threw his hands in front of himself defensively.

"No! Not that Cloudy! I'm not that perverted! I just meant, do you want to share body heat with me? You know? Like a hug? So I can stop freezing my ass off over here."

_Damn, damn, damn._

"Is that an order sir?"

Zack grinned. "Well, I don't really like using my status to get what I want, but if I must... Yes that's an order cadet." The grin widened.

Cloud cringed, but obeyed his order. Standing up and walking over to where Zack was sitting, and then with a very visible grimace, he sat down in the SOLDIER's lap and wrapped his arms around him in an awkward hug.

If Zack had a tail, it would be wagging.

"Hey Cloudy? I have a question?"

"Yes sir?"

"Call me Zack for one, and ... do you use girl's shampoo?"

Cloud would have answered, but Tseng and Watari chose that exact moment to walk into the cave. Watari carrying a arm full of wood, and Tseng holding onto a very broken cell phone.

Tseng looked at the two snuggle buddies. "Well Zackary, I leave you alone for ten minutes, and you're already molesting someone. What am I going to do with you?"

Watari dropped the wood and turned to give Cloud a big thumbs up.

Cloud made a similar gesture with his middle finger and moved to stand up, but Zack pulled him back down again.

"I'm not warm yet."

"Then go closer to the fire sir."

"But then I won't have anything to lean my back against!"

"Zackary, if I remember correctly. SOLDIER's are able to control their own body heat. So unless you're purposely making yourself cold in order to snuggle with the cadet, there's no way that you are anywhere near cold."

Cloud stood up and walked away before Zack could grab him again.

Zack was left alone in his section of the cave. "Damn Turk's... They always ruin everything. Don't think you're gonna be so lucky when we get back to base Cloudy!"

Watari chuckled, and Cloud felt obliged to punch him, so he did.

_Why do I have a feeling that me and Zack are going to be seeing a lot of each other in the next little while?_

* * *

Well I'm off to watch Naruto~

So review! Please!


End file.
